The Red star
by aydink64933
Summary: -In the year of 2077 people are fighting to survive in the apocalyptic wasteland with people fighting killing and stealing but there is one person a messiah a red star
1. The Red star episode 1

-In the year of 2077 people are fighting to survive in the apocalyptic wasteland with dangers as Raiders the worst type of human ever they rape kill torture and will make you suffer, mutants will find and rip you to shreds or they will take you back to their home and put in a cell full of radiation so you will become one of them AND THE ENCLAVE THE FUCKING ENCLAVE...sorry i got a little bit ahead of my self this isn't about the creatures of the wasteland its about the hero of the wasteland the savior the profit the...Red Star *old western music plays*

Chapter one:The reunion and the problem

Red star: *looks at watch* Man how long have i been walking without anything happening its like a new found record or-

Raider#1: ITS HIM ITS HIM GET HIM GET HIM!

Raider#2: WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND START SHOOTIN

Raider#1 Sorry boss

Red star: Spoke to TO DIE YOU SCUMS OF THE EARTH (geez i sound just like my dad)

Raider#1: Uhhh boss he's GETTING CLOSER!

Raider#3: And were losing ammo!

Raider#2 I DONT CARE JUST KEEP SHOOTING AND STOP MISSING!

Red star: You guys really need to cool down so here have a pineapple or should i say FRAG OUT *threw grenade and blocks ears*

All Three Raiders: Oh fuck

*BOOOOOOM*

Red star:...well that was bigger than i anticipated now its time to keep on going threw the wastes, wait a sec what is that? *narrows eyes* is that? no it can't be...right? i-i'm gonna get a better look *walks toward creature* holy shit it is its rex my dog but why is he tied up like that?

Rex: *whimpers*

Red star: its okay, its okay its me remember the name Alen huh do ya boy?

Rex:*barks*

Red star:That's right it's me alen though people call me red star but you still remember me right?

Rex:*barks again*

Red star:I i-ah don't understand what that means T_T

Red star:look just bark twice if you remember me and bark once if not...

Rex: *barks once*...*barks TWICE*

Red star: FUCK YEA hey its like playing pokemon but more real any let's get you untied

?:HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRANGER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY DINNER?!

Red star: wait your dog? sir i think you might be confused this my dog what did you say dinner?

?: Thats right and if don't tie him again then ima have to kill you and have you instead of that there dog!

Red star: look lets just settle down and talk about this and not kill anyone here okay? Now whats your name?

?:The names billy Billy the Bounty hunter or so it used to until i started hunting animals instead of people its hard you know?

Red star:Yeah I know...

Billy:ill tell ya what you can have this here dog if get me back my grand daughter

Red star:No problem where was she seen last?

Billy:Up near black mountain.

Red star: isn't that place full of radiation?

Billy:Yea and that's why i can't go up there im old and weak if i go up there i would die in an instant but you your young and strong so you can take them down can't ya?

Red star:I'll try but i'll need supplies...

Billy:No problem here are some of the darn best stimpaks there is!

Red star: Thanks i'll be on my way then.


	2. The Red star episode 2

The Red Star

Chapter two: The task

Billy:You know of the risk's correct?

Red star: yea i do and i will go through and do it

Billy:*siting next to Rex* Well good luck stranger and make sure to bring back my grand daughter you hear?

Red star:I'll bring her back *starts walking to black mountain*

Billy:AND WATCH OUT FOR MR HOUSE

Red star:Got it (who the fuck is mr house?)

-After red star got to black mountain he noticed something very unusual something that would change his life and all knowledge of the wasteland he know's about

Red star: *whispering to himself* where the fuck is all the mutants

AAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH

Red star: What the? Oh fuck no

Super mutants: ARGHHhhhhhhhh

Red star: *pulls out gun* DIE DIE die?

-Red star noticed how the mutants ran past him and that the mutants were scared of something and if something is more frightening than a super mutant its can only be one thing...

?:YEA RUN BITCHES RUN

?:Okay boss all super mutants cleared out territory is ours

?2:Good now what shall we do with the slaves

?: i say we leave them out so the death claws can eat them

Red star: who the hell are these people and what are they wearing?

Slave 1: LET US GO

Slave 2: WERE PEOPLE TOO

?: yea people who thought they could just leave the Mojave on one of our choppers

Slave 3: Please im not even supposed to be here these people just told me if i didn't help them fly the chopper then i would be killed on sight

Red star:Let me take a closer look at these guys...ah ha so there the enclave apparently but im still wondering what are they wearing?

?: there wearing power armor

Red star: whoa!

Billy:Settle down it's just me

Red star:What the hell are you doing here Billy!

Billy: you were taking to long so i came to look for you

Red star:Thanks but you shouldn't be out here you could die!

Billy:Thanks for pretending to care but i'll be fine just make sure to aim for the enclave's neck

Red star: why?

Billy: Because that's there protection from the radiation

Red star:Well that..kinda makes sense but i have a question

Billy: Well Spit it out ?

Red star: Are the enclave behind me...

Billy:No just tumbleweed

Red star: Okay now lets get that grand daughter of yours away from here

-once night has fallen Red star and Billy sneaked up to the enclave make shift tent and-

Billy: OW

Red star: be quiet and lets keep-

?:HOLD IT

Red star and Billy:Oh shit

?:Where do you think your going mister ranger

Red star: oh so you heard of me well you see me and my friend are just here to get his grand daughter and leave is that okay ^_^

Billy:*facepalm*

?:You're coming with me

Red star: *pulls out gun* and if we dont

*two other dark figures pop out of the rocks*

?:That's and order buddy

End of chapter two.


	3. The Red star episode 3

The Red Star

Chapter 3:The loss (FINALE)

Red star:Listen here all we want to do is get the girl and leave.

?:yea were not buying it so you know the process get down on the ground or we will shoot you

Red star:We'll guess what im no going to do that so how about you fuck off OKAY

?:you wanna say that again hero?

Billy:better do what he say's Alen

?:Alen huh? what a stupid name *points gun at Red star* so like i said get down on the ground now

Red star:Fine

?:Echo 21 we got him he fell into the trap okay rookie time to stop acting

Billy:Thank you i was getting sick of this guy with his whining and trying to be funny

Red star:Billy? you-you betrayed me?

Billy:it's not called betrayal if you weren't working with them from the start

Red star:That's why you know about the power armor the weak spots the everything isn't it?!

Billy:Bingo and you know what you get? a big bag of prison

Red star:NO I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGH-

-Before red star could finish his sentence he was knocked out by the enclave solider a.k.a Billy and was take to there base in Washington D.C where he wakes up in a small confined room with no windows-

Red star:*groans with pain* where am i? and last i recall i didn't have stitch's in my SIDE AHHHHHHHH

?:Oh good your awake

Red star:Who are you?!

?:Me well why don't you come up the stairs and see?

Red star:Why the hell would i do that when your speaking to me on a intercom

?:So you can see me

Red star:Sure but where's my stuff!

?:you'll get it when you come up here

Red star:I repeat i refuse to come up there

?:That's it Soldiers go down and grab him and bring him up to me for testing

Enclave soldiers:Come with us prisoner or we will have to use forced

Red star:...fine but tell me where the fuck am I!

Enclave soldier:You are at the Washington monument this is a base that we have taken over since the Lone wanderer left

Red star:Who is the lone wanderer?

Enclave soldier:You'll see now come with US

-after Red star was taken upstairs he was fascinated of the technology and how someone made all this but something quickly caught his eye-

Red star:What is that giant thing

?:I am the president, President John Henry Eden

Red star:you can't be a president

JHE:How so?

Red star:One YOUR A GIANT FUCKING COMPUTER,Two The world is destroyed so what is the point of being president! and three you can't just take control there needs to be an election

Jhe:I am the only one who can save the wasteland only me now that you know who i am its time to die

Red star: wait WHAT

Jhe:You know too much as well as to dangerous to the wasteland telling everyone about me is just not acceptable im am truly sorry but you cannot live any longer

-Before Red star can do anything he is surrounded by enclave with their gun's pointed at him he accept's his fate until a miracle happens-

*BooooooM*

Jhe:What in the world

?:Freeze everybody get down

Jhe:Elder lyon's i should have known

Elder lyons: Let the hero go

Jhe:Do you really think im going to listen to you

Elder lyons: No so that is why i have brought the brotherhood to take back the wasteland

Jhe:HA do you think you can take back the waste's just because you out number us by a few hundreds ? No you can not we are the only hope for america

Elder lyons :America needs real leaders not a over-grown circuit board with a and your

Red star:GET ON WITH IT

Elder lyons:right Brother hood ATTACK

JHE: Enclave obliterate them!

-And so the battle had started blood and sweat and pride is what this battle was about and about protecting the Red star by the time the battle was over nobody had won and the only person standing there was the red star looking into the heartless screen of the so called president with his dying words singing the old tune of I don't Want to set the world on fire-

Red star:I can't leave this place not now since the only protection this place had has now died i need to become the lone wanderer...

-But before Red star left he saw a message on a shelf saying-

I am revelation 216 i am alpha and omega son if you are reading this then you have been captured by the enclave and saved by the brotherhood of steel if not and they lost as well as the enclave you must protect this wasteland just like me when i was the lone wanderer you can go back to the Mojave where i left you so you can be protected by your grandfather and erase all memory of this every happening or you can be a hero a messiah a guardian a...Red star


End file.
